the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Manda
Bio Manda is one of the eight Orochi Spawn that was created after Orochi's death by the sword of Utsuno Ikusagami. She holds mastery over the elements of water and electricity. Later in life she becomes the guardian of both the Muan Empire and the Kingdom of Mu. The giant sea dragon has a infatuation with the enormous pearl given to her by the Muan Empire thousands of years ago. She will do anything to protect it from harm, going so far as to pledge allegiance and loyalty to whoever possesses it. History 11,000 Years Ago Manda was born into this world when Orochi lost its life to Utsuno Ikusagami and had each head sliced off. Manda formed from the head that held mastery over the element of water. She began traveling across the planet to confront her brethren not long after her creation. 10,500 Years Ago Manda and the other Orochi Spawn converge on the North China Plain and begin having a huge battle royal. Manda ends up killing Shiigan in the battle and absorbs his mana, gaining mastery over electricity. Before she could get the chance to kill any of the others, the battle is stopped by Mothra and Battra. Unfortunately, the moths are unable to prevent Balkzardan and Jyarumu from ending their conflict, which leads to the creation of Bagan. Manda ends up joining Earth's other kaiju against the horrid creature, which leads to Bagan's defeat. Manda heads off into the ocean after the battle ends. A short time later she begins attacking various Atlantean and Muan coastal cities in an intense rage. Many plans regarding how the kaiju should be handled are discussed by both races' leaders, but in the end it's decided that they will try to appease her. The Muan emperor presents Manda with an enormous pearl that was hoisted by Muans years ago, which quells her rage and ceases her rampage. Her infatuation with the pearl causes Manda to be coerced into being the guardian of both Atlanteans and Muans in exchange for the gem. The pearl is taken back to the Muan capital city of Poseida on account of the plan that stopped Manda's rampage was the Muan emperor's, which causes Manda to follow and make enormous lake near the emperor's castle her home. When Colossus, the Atlanteans' mecha, is sent to Poseida due to the machinations of Sukinowa, Manda is sent to defend the city by the Muan emperor. The sea dragon kaiju destroys the robot with minor assistance from the Muans' army. This incident leads to the Atlantean/Muan War, which Manda plays a prominent role in for the Muans. She takes part in just about every major battle during the early part of the war until the Atlanteans begin creating their own kaiju. After her constant losses to Jiger, Manda becomes rarely used due to Muan scientists creating kaiju more powerful than her. 10,000 Years Ago When the Muans and Atlanteans cease fighting each other to prevent the Gyaos from extinguishing all life on Earth, Manda joins the other Atlanteans and Muan kaiju in the war against the Gyaos. When Lemuria sinks into the ocean depths, Manda flees to Poseida to safeguard her pearl. She ends up going underwater along with her pearl and stays by it until she's discovered by Muans and Atlanteans united under the newly dubbed Muan empress who returned to build the Kingdom of Mu on top of Poseida's ruins. When the pearl is unearthed from the rubble and presented to Manda again, she becomes the Kingdom of Mu's guardian. 1963 After the Gotengo manages to enter the Kingdom of Mu, the Muan empress at that time sends Manda to confront the super submarine. Unfortunately for both the Muans and the Orochi Spawn herself, she's easily defeated by the Gotengo's Zero Cannon, which freezes her solid. She remains in this frozen state for a while after the conflict between humanity and the Muans ends, but eventually she is thawed out and resumes her guardian duties. 2004 Manda is called upon by Hirotoshi Isayama to defend Japan from Ghost Godzilla. It's assumed that she used her water-bending abilities to teleport from the Kingdom of Mu to a lake near Ghost Godzilla's location. Although she starts the battle by sneak attacking him and having the element of surprise on her side, it isn't long before the reborn Monster King tears the advantage away from her and nearly kills her. Before Ghost Godzilla can finish her off, she dissolves into the water surrounding them. Manda reappears later to join Baragon and Varan against Ghost Godzilla in Shinjuku, but ends up being killed by the Monster King. Her spirit enters the Orochi amulet, which later ends up being swallowed by Varan. Abilities/Aspects * Extremely powerful coils exert hundreds of thousands of pounds per square foot * Armored scales guard against most conventional weaponry * Can generate intense electrical power more than 1 million volts through her fangs * Adept swimmer at 60 knots * Able to water and electric-bend (creating underwater whirlpools and summoning lighting from the atmosphere) * Can surge electricity throughout her entire body Category:Kaiju Category:Orochi Spawn Category:Earth Defender Category:Deity Category:Muan Kaiju